residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil Zero Reboot (2020)
Resident Evil Zero Reboot (2020) is a reboot of Resident Evil Zero. Rebecca Chambers finds herself on a deserted train full of monsters with a convicted murderer, Billy Coen, but things aren't what they seem... Primary inventory Healing items and weapons Healing items *Herbs Green herbs restore 33% of your health each. Red herbs, useless on their own but greatly enhances the effect of a green herb so that it restores health completely. Blue herbs heal poison. Only Rebecca can mix herbs. *First aid spray Fully restores health. *Medical kit A rare find. Contains random healing items. *Herb garden A reusable stock of single coloured herbs. Eg a green herb garden, a blue herb garden and a red herb garden. How many times you can use them varies depending on the difficulty. Weapons and Ammo *Combat Knife A very short range melee weapon. You have to be practically in a monster's arms to hit them with this. Use only as a last resort against zombies. *Handgun Uses 9mm ammo. Billy's has a higher chance of lucky headshots. Use on zombies and zombie dogs. *Custom Handgun A set of handgun parts that greatly increase the power of the handgun. You have a higher chance of inflicting instant kill headshots. *Hunting gun A primitive shotgun, it soon runs out of ammunition and you find a better one in the Training Facility. Used only on the Giant Scorpion boss. *Shotgun Uses Shotgun shells. A reliable weapon but there are even more powerful ones. Fires a powerful shot that can decapitate zombies instantly. However it is more useful against clusters of enemies such as Zombie monkeys. Use on the zombie monkeys and giant insectoids. *Molotov Cocktail Explodes into fire, burning enemies. Very short ranged though. Use on Leech zombies. *Grenade launcher A highly powerful weapon with different types of ammunition for any situation. Normal explosive grenades, fire grenades, acid grenades and BOW gas rounds. Use only on the most dangerous monsters, the variety of ammo is vital for surviving against any of the demonic fiends stalking the halls of the Training Facility. Normal rounds are effective against Hunters, zombie monkeys and giant insectoids as well as softening up weak bosses such as the giant centipede and the giant bat. Acid rounds are effective against Hunters. Flame rounds are effective against Leech Zombies. BOW gas rounds should only used on bosses. *Magnum A very powerful gun but ammunition is very scarce. Save for powerful bosses such as the Tyrant. *Submachine gun Unlock by getting an A ranking. A very fast firing weapon. Useful against zombie monkeys, giant insects and zombie dogs. *Magnum Revolver Unlock by getting 91 to 99 leeches in Leech Hunter mode. Even more powerful than the Magnum! Use only on bosses! *Rocket Launcher Unlock by collecting all 100 leeches in Leech Hunter mode. Has infinite ammunition and instantly kills anything! Even bosses! Ammunition *Handgun bullets 9mm rounds in boxes of 20. *Shotgun shells Shotgun cartridges in boxes of 8. *Glass bottles Combine with petrol to make Molotov cocktails. *Petrol Combine with glass bottles to make Molotov cocktails. *Grenades Normal grenade rounds for the grenade launcher. *Flame rounds Grenades with napalm gel. *Acid rounds Grenades filled with Sulphuric acid. *BOW gas rounds Grenades filled with a gas that is toxic to BOWs. *Magnum rounds Magnum bullets, in sixes. *Submachine gun ammunition Submachine gun magazines, unlocked by getting an E rank on Leech Hunter mode. Secondary Inventory Puzzle items. *White statue Found on some scales in the lobby, it's missing its wings. *Black statue Found after solving the chess puzzle, it's missing its wing. *Book of good. Found in an aclove, there is the wings of good inside. *Book of evil. Found in the conference room on a desk. There is the wing of evil inside. Monsters *Zombie Slow moving, shambling corpses. Easy to avoid except in narrow corridors. Easy to kill but uses up bullets. *Zombie dogs Zombified dogs, small and fast. Attacks with a leaping bite or an arm grab. *Giant Scorpion A giant Scorpion, it attacks with its claws and stinger. Its weak point is its head, shoot only when it's not covering its head. *Leeches Don't waste ammo, just step on them. Large piles of them block parts of the train. *Leech Zombie Made of leeches. They are fast and have stretchy arms. Attacks with a long distance slap from its stretchy arms or grabs and bites at close range. Is extremely weak to fire. If killed using anything other than Molotov cocktails it will explode. *Zombie monkeys/Lurkers Zombie monkeys! Small and fast, they overwhelm you by attacking in groups and climbing on the walls to attack from behind. Stay in a corner and attack with the shotgun. *Giant insectoids/Plague bearers Giant insects. Aim down and shoot. Their backs are armoured so your first shot will do nothing except flip them over. *Giant Centipede A giant centipede that guards the flame key on the 3rd floor. Its weakness is its soft stomach. *Crows. Flies in large flocks and pecks you. just run. *Giant Spider A giant spider. Slow moving and doesn't really attack unless you stick around. Spits venom and lunges at you. May inflict poison. *Hunter A powerful lizard like BOW. The result of combining reptile and human DNA. They attack with razor claws and leaping slashes that may decapitate. *Giant Bat. A giant bat. Shoot when it flies close. Switch to the shotgun when it spawns mini bats. *Tyrant An extremely dangerous BOW. Attacks with razor sharp claws and can take a lot of damage. Use heavy weapons only. *Giant frog Found in flooded areas. Will try to eat you. Just run through flooded rooms quickly to avoid them. *Dr Marcus His monster form has two long tentacles coming out of its mouth. Use your strongest weapons. Will sometimes summon Dr Marcus leech mimics. These are like leech zombies so fight them as usual. *Queen Leech Evolved from the original leech that Dr Marcus worked on. Distract her while your partner unlocks the shutters. It's weakness is sunlight. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots